Disney XD: World Battle
: ''is a fan-made fighting game made by CouyZ, the creator of Character Insanity Rebooted!. It is released for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Z-Split Vita, Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Ubuntu, OS X, Linux, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. It marks as a spin-off of the TV All-Stars series. Controls The controls for this game consist of Character Mover, Attack Button, Sidekick Button, XD Button, Taunting Triggers and Jump Button. Each player has an ability to single jump or double jump. Use the Character Mover to make your character walk or run. Press the Attack Button to perform attacks in your moveset. Press the Sidekick Button to summon Sidekicks, the game's character summons that each perform one attack at their summoning time. Use the XD Button to perform your XD Attack, the game's special abilities that you get to use when grabbing the X Star. Use the Taunting Triggers to perform your taunts. And finally, use the Jump Button to jump, or use the Jump Button twice to perform a double jump. Press both the Jump Button and the Attack Button while in mid-air to perform a Jump Attack. Use the Attack Button 9 or 5 times to perform a Combo Attack. Wii Remote (Wii, Wii U) *Nunchuck Control Stick: Character Mover *B: Jump Button *A: Attack Button *1: Sidekick Button *2: XD Button *Z/C: Taunting Triggers GamePad (Wii U) *Left Joystick: Character Mover *A: Jump Button *X: Attack Button *B: Sidekick Button *Y: XD Button *L/R: Taunting Triggers Xbox One Controller (Xbox One, PC ) *Left Joystick: Character Mover *Y: Jump Button *B: Attack Button *A: Sidekick Button *X: XD Button *Rumbling Triggers: Taunting Triggers DualShock 4 (PlayStation 4, PC ) *Left Joystick: Character Mover *Triangle: Jump Button *Circle: Attack Button *Cross: Sidekick Button *Square: XD Button *L1/R1: Taunting Triggers Keyboard (Microsoft Windows, Ubuntu, Linux, OS X) NOTE: These controls are only for single player and online multiplayer. *Arrow Keys: Character Mover *Spacebar: Jump Button *Z Key: Attack Button *C Key: Sidekick Button *X Key: XD Button *1/2 Keys: Taunting Triggers Z-Classic 2.0 (Z-Split Vita) *Circle Pad: Character Mover *X: Jump Button *A: Attack Button *B: Sidekick Button *Y: XD Button *Left/Right (Directional Pad): Taunting Triggers Z-Pad (Z-Split Vita) *Circle Pad: Character Mover *C: Jump Button *Z: Attack Button *B: Sidekick Button *Y: XD Button *T1/T2: Taunting Triggers PlayStation Vita *Left Joystick: Character Mover *Triangle: Jump Button *Circle: Attack Button *Cross: Sidekick Button *Square: XD Button *Left/Right (Directional Pad): Taunting Triggers Nintendo 3DS *Circle Pad: Character Mover *X: Jump Button *A: Attack Button *B: Sidekick Button *Y: XD Button *L/R Bumpers: Taunting Triggers Characters See here for the characters. Arenas NOTE: Arenas are stages for Fighting Mode. *All-Star Arena (Disney XD: World Battle) available in Tutorial Mode *Nashville Beach (Hannah Montana) *Dansville (Phineas & Ferb) *Gravity Falls (series of the same name) *Yonder Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder) *The Odyssey (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) *Bounce Lounge (Star VS The Forces of Evil) *Auradon Prep (Descendants) *Isle of the Lost (Descendants) *Avengers Tower (Disney + Marvel) One Exclusive *Death Star (Disney + Star Wars) 4/PSVita Exclusive Chapters NOTE: Chapters are levels for Story Mode. *Chapter 1: Concert Battle (Hannah Montana) *Chapter 2: The 2nd Dimension (Phineas & Ferb) *Chapter 3: Wierdmageddon (Gravity Falls) *Chapter 4: A Bigger Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Chapter 5: Save the Worlds (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) *Chapter 6 : Girl Fight (Zapped) *Chapter 6/7 : Star VS Ludo (Star VS The Forces of Evil) *Chapter 7/8 : Slimar Attacks (Descendants) *Chapter 8/9 : The Hyb Rises (Disney XD: World Battle) *Chapter A : Age of Ultron (Disney X Marvel) *Chapter S : The Force Awakens (Disney X Star Wars) Pallet Swaps See here for the Pallet Swaps. Trivia *It has a sequel called Disney XD World Battle: Extended Edition which does not feature Marvel or Star Wars content but DOES feature third-party universes for all versions (Ever After High, Disney X DreamWorks and Disney X Illumination). *This fighting game is for both Disney Channel and Disney XD. *The reasons for this game to be T-rated on console versions and E10+-rated on the Nintendo 3DS version are, 1, most fighting games have E10+, T and M ratings (E10+ and T are chosen), 2, there are bikini options for most female characters on the console versions for older players to gaze upon, 3, few bits of swearing is used on the console versions, and 4, The Hyb's blood oozes every time it gets damaged. *Whisper won't perform his attack if players are using Nate Adams for their character. Instead, he gives tips for his Yo-Kai. Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Linux Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Ubuntu Games Category:Z-Split Vita Games Category:CouyZ's Games Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Muppets Category:PAC MAN Category:Yo-Kai Watch